Cat Food
It is told that in a small town in West Virgina there lies a house in thick maze like woods. A delightful smell will emerge from the house making your curiosity bubble up inside. You follow the smell you believe to be home made apple pie. Walking for what seems like hours you come up to an abandoned house. The door is broke in, the windows are broken and cracked, the wood rotted like an aged corpse. An old lady will step out. Her wrinkled innocent face, a tattered shaw covering her torso, and long grayish white hair messy and sticking out of an unkept bun. She'll invite you in for some pie... since why else would you come across her little house in the woods. Upon entering you almost trip over a small black cat. You look around seeing the floor crawling and moving with about 20 little feline creatures. She must be a lonely old lady is all your mind can think of... not seeing any suspicious nature. You sit in a small wooden chair at a rigged table as the elder woman brings you a slice of pie. You thank her for her kind offer as you pick up a fork and start to eat. The pie had a sort of a bitter taste to it but you pay it no mind. After all you didn't want to spit it out and be rude. You start to become light headed and dizzy. The room spins as colors collide and merge until... black. You must have been out for hours it seems. Your vision isn't at its best but you can make out what seems like buckles and chains around you. Panicking you shout for help as a figure comes from a far corner of the room. The once innocent face of the sweet old lady... was now distorted to what looked like... a cat's. The cat creature open its mouth to speak. "The children seem hungry. Its been days since their last meal.." It spoke with such a dry raspy voice as it edged closer to you. The cat lady passes by a table with different what seemed like torture instruments. She picked up a scalpel and walked towards you its face in a twisted grin. She finally reaches you and hovers over your body. She lifts up your shirt and places a furry hand over your cold skin. The blade slices you open as you scream in agony. Your gut and insides are exposed as you feel sick from the blood loss and pain. Your intestines are ripped out and taken in the cat lady's arms. She moves away from you back to the table to and old fashion meat grinder. Your sight starts failing you but you can hear the gears grind up and crunch your intestines. A few minutes go by and the grinder stops. "Time to eat my dear children." The hungry cries of small cats gather around as you can hear them feast at the ground up parts of your body. Your vision is about to go out but you can see the cat figure hovered over you once more. "And now I think I'll eat the rest." Your remains are ripped out by claws and sharp teeth... blood splattering all over. Category:Places Category:Animals Category:Dismemberment Category:Beings